


Lake of Lament

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Post-Canon, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin visits Lake Avalon every year and reflects on all the sorrow he has felt and those he has lost. Poetry fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake of Lament

It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
It started out with bloodshed  
Because of an interfering "princess"  
She nearly killed the young prince  
And so I murdered her and her father, no less  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
This lake has seen the passing  
Of so many I used to know  
It has seen the end of all my friends  
And still I come and go  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
I met the Lady of the Lake,  
A different girl, shunned like me  
Freya was killed because of her curse  
Just as I tried to set her free  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
I met a man called Lancelot  
Camelot's bravest knight he'd be  
It was his bravery that killed him in the end  
As he sacrificed his life for me  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
Then there was Elyan, another knight of Camelot  
The brother of queen Guinevere  
Of course he died to save her life  
And so I brought him here  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
My destiny was with Arthur  
He was the half that made me whole  
But past Cammlan's pass he did not last  
And his loss destroys my soul  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears  
  
For those I've loved, for those I've lost  
This lake reminds me of the cost  
I try so hard to save them all  
But not even Emrys can prevent their fall  
Why must they die, why must I live  
Why their lives take, can't I mine give  
I'd do anything to see my friends  
My family, my childhood, tie up loose ends  
I'm not sorry for who I am  
I'm just sorry that when I've done all I can  
It's still not enough to save you  
It's still not enough to make you  
Make you come back to me  
Come back and set me free  
Instead I live alone  
Feeling the loss of those I've known  
  
I come back every year  
To remember those who've died  
To drench the lake in tears  
No-one knows how hard I've cried  
  
It seems so innocent on the surface  
Calm and tranquil it appears  
But this lake has seen my sorrows  
It is filled with all my tears


End file.
